Nightmarish Love
by SilverStreak The World Jumper
Summary: Daydreams that balance out the bad and the good. she is the daydream but can't be seen by other or her fellow spirits she's wonders if anyone knows what she's going through until one day she meet him the destroy of dream and the Lord of the galaxies what is to happen to the child that her darkness a human working with the dark Lord of galaxies well Daydreamer stop them or join in.
1. Daydreams

**A/N** sorry if I have bad spelling and grammar I've been work on this story for a year now. So please review and enjoy this story might be a little sad for you the readers or a lot of sadness so that's all for know

* * *

Nightmarish Love

Chapter one: Daydream

My name is Daydreamer that all it's ever been. Well that what he told me... The Man in the Moon that all he ever told. But what am I? Who am I? and what did he mean that I was different from the rest? and what did he mean by 'the rest'? I'm so confused.

That was 298 years ago. I woke up from my daydream it was 2:58am in the morning today is May 4, 2013. What I know is that I died a very young age I was 15 I don't know how I died, but I know is that I was alone. I formed specs of silvery, golden and a beautiful raven black sand, the silver sand was in the middle of the golden sand swirl with black swirl in harmony together but they never touched each other because of the silver sand I got this sand for the Man in the Moon when I awoke. I called it my daydreamer sand. I didn't just have sand I also had other special things about me that I didn't understand how to use. The Man in the Moon told me that I to help someone help someone to understand but why?

The wind started to rise blowing me side to side in the weeping willow tree I was in it was in a middle of a graveyard I look up in the beautiful starry night sky I loved the stars they were all full of new stories ever night for me create the next day for the children and teen and the adults. The sun was almost up so I looked a the moon one more it before I got to work for the day.

"see you later Moon" I said waving behind me as I swirled my hands around me to form a little cloud to stand on. I groaned at the pain the sand's cause me every time the came out or went back inside and I flew off.

In the distance I could see parents and their children waking up and starting their day I flow down to one house a child's room it was a youngling's room the four walls where covered with Winnie the Pooh characters it was sort of adorable. I tilted my head up slightly to see the ceiling covered in glow in the dark stars in random placing I looked at them closer they where shaped like butterflies, I walked to the child's bed where it lay rest in this crib covered in a sliky pink blanket asleep it cheeks a faint pink rose color it small head had faint blond hair it little fists balled up and once or twice it little feet kick. I watch the dream it had just a few inches above its head with golden color shown faintly but fluttered and glittering bightly I smiled at the small child's sweet, loving dream, but soon the youngling must awaken from it sweet dream.

I waved my above the dream carefully and tapped gently on the dream child's head and spoke in a quiet tone "time to awake little one."

I cupped my hand and smiled as the dream fleed the awakening babys head into my small palm and laced around my lingering fingers like a grass snake would I chuckle as the sand formed into a small bird a tittered at me.

"time go little dream" I said sweetly to it as it seem to smile at me. I blew it at my wrists and the small wind from my exhaled breath gave it a small lift to the closed window I flew in and it flew out but stopped and turned back around outside the window.

"go on little dream I'll see you once more. Go on go on fly home little dream" I shooed sweet at it it the fly away with a small tweet in acceptance.

I turn back to the child as it smile and giggled happily trying to reach the little toy handing on the side of it crub it didnt look at me but just at the toy next to me. I handed the toy to the youngling as it gripped hold and stuffed the ear of the small stuffed monkey toy into it mouth looking at the room. I chuckle with my eyes closed at opened see the child stare right at me, my smile disappear slowly as I look to see if one of the younglings parent's where in the room and heard it giggle once more.

I question myself to touch the child's chubby, pink cheeks but I pointed to myself then the youngling stretched out it small little hand I instead curled my long pale fingers into a small untighten fist and stared at the child think whether or not to. It soon stopped teething the toy monkey's ear as it drooped out it small mouth I smiled shyly and relaxed my finger and reach down to the child just a few inches away from it small, chubby fingers nearly about to touch then the bedroom door open up with a small swing and fleed away from the child my heart racing as I gripped my small black crystal on it thin silvery chain where it lay rest around my neck as I moved into the corner of the room watching the mother with wavy black hair and blue eye pluck the little one out of it bed onto her shoulder she wore a white bath robe, pink bunny slippers, grey night shirt, grey pants as swade her child back and fourth happily the child stare right at me stretching it small arm out with it small hand opening and closing yuering me to get closer it subconsciously I did while I stretched out my finger to its small fist only to have swing right through my hand as it gripped hold of the string to the ceiling fan above us and yank on it. I gasped its always been lile this why did i have believe that the young one might have been able to see know could see me not even older children or the animal's...it always been like this...always


	2. Silver Star's

Chapter 2: Silver Star

In the other part of the world where a man of dreams works preparing his wonderful dreams for the children all falling into a deep sleep the time when he appeared was 8:00 pm it was 8:56 pm now he doesn't begin giving his golden creations out until 9:00 pm.

The little star began to swirl his arms around making the gains of the sand cloud he stood on in the dark blue night sky as some children below in with their parent's heading home or somewhere they wish would look up out side car window their faces light up in awe or wave up at the little golden man on his golden color cloud glancing at the believers and unbelievers as he would either nodd or make a jester that he saw them greet him and began to work once again now sending out his dreams. Swirling his hands around much faster and hopped around his beautiful, sparkling, glowing cloud as if gravity didn't matter to him and spread his arms outward billions, millions of strains of snake like moving streams of sand spread out all over the place looking like one of Vincent van Gogh's wonderful artworks.

As he continues to spread more one of his little dreams returned to him this was like before he received one of his dreams back they always returned to him as little animals mostly birds like blue jays or butterflies thinking Mother Nature sent them back but knowing well she could not be able to do this gift they all had eye's of silver or a silver star on its back or chest or forehead sometimes they were clouds. He turned to greet his returning dream as it tweeter and fluffed the bird rested on his finger he gently patted the little dream with happiness like always and the dream turn back into dream sand and the silvery sand disappeared up into the starry sky. He would always look at the sky for a long moment as the sand disappeared to be unseen in the sky they always gave him little fragments of a young women and a young man who seemed to be like identical to the girl but they both look different both counter parts of each other but he could never see their faces and after each fragment of the silvery sand he would forget the little daydream.


End file.
